


Randallous

by Nate56Mate



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: When Ashley Q. suddenly gets a crush on Randall, she must hide it from the other Ashleys.
Relationships: Randall Weems/Ashley Quinlan
Kudos: 1





	Randallous

The Ashleys were sitting in their clubhouse, Ashley A. was reading a fashion magazine, Ashley B. was listening to Ed Sheeran songs and Ashley T. was filing her nails. Ashley Q. however, was just sitting on the couch pondering about something, and something, was Randall.

Earlier that day, when she first arrived at school, Ashley Q. was holding her textbooks, she was talking to one of her non-Ashley friends, when she tripped and her books went flying all over the place. She was on the floor scrambling for her books, when a hand held up one of her books for her, she looked up and saw it was Randall "Here you go Ashley Q." He said nicely.

Ashley Q. got up and snatched the book from him, but she paused for a second, she looked into his eyes, there was something about him that struck a flame in her heart, a flame of love.

When Randall walked away, she took a deep breath and walked into the school building.

Back in the present, Ashley A. noticed Ashley Q. just sitting there and not doing anything.

"Hey, Ashley Q. Are you, like, okay?" Ashley A. asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just need to go out and get some fresh air" Ashley Q. said.

Ashley Q. exited the clubhouse and went outside, the other three Ashleys looked at each other "Like, what's eaten her?" Ashley B. asked.

Ashley Q. sat outside the clubhouse and sat on the ground. _The other three Ashleys will kick me out if they find out i have a crush on Randall_ she thought to herself.

She saw Randall standing by the bushes, clearly waiting for something to happen so he can go running to Ms. Finster.

Ashley Q. took breathed out and walked towards Randall.

Randall was sitting in the bushes, looking at Lawson and Chucko exchanging gum.

"Hi Randall"

Randall gasped and turned around, he saw Ashley Q. just standing there, she had a look on her face that could only be described as nervous.

"Um, hi Ashley Q." Randall said confusingly, normally popular girls like her wouldn't acknowledge his existence, let alone talk to him.

"Randall, i need something to tell you" Ashley Q. got closer to him "I kinda, like, like like, you" She put bluntly.

Randall kinda just paused, this was the first time a girl has ever admitted to liking him. "Y-You r-really d-do?" Randall stuttered.

Ashley Q. nodded and put her hands on his shoulders "I love you Randall Weems"

"And i love you Ashley Quinlan" 

The two 4th graders pressed their lips against each other, Randall plopped his foot up and the two of them held hands. they were secluded enough for no one to notice.

The two separated their lips and stared at each other longingly "I think it's best that we keep this a secret" Ashley Q. said. 

Randall shook his head in agreement and then the two parted ways. Randall went back to snitching and Ashley Q. went back to her clubhouse, little did she know, the other three Ashleys poked their heads out and saw Ashley Q. and Randall kissing, but decided not to say or do anything about it, given they clearly saw one of their own in love, even if it was with someone they didn't approve of.

Ashley Q. and Randall didn't really speak to each other again after they kissed and went back to acting like they normally did with each other, ignoring each other. But they both had feelings for each other, even if they didn't acknowledge it.


End file.
